You for Me and Me for You
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: While cleaning out a storage space during the summer session Jessica and Harry are interrupted by a familiar werewolf. He has a present of sorts for Jessica and after receiving it the Hogwarts Graduate doesn't quite know what to do.


Little One-shot for Remus and Jessica. Written for one of my closest friends, FlawlessPhelps I love that girl to pieces and I know she enjoys reading my writing for some strange reason. One of the many reasons that I love her. Well, I do hope you all enjoy!

~Lady Slytherin

* * *

Jessica let out a small grunt as she lifted another box over her head; she was cleaning out one of Severus' spare ingredient closets as part of the yearly cleansing of Hogwarts. It was the summer session and Jessica was still so exhausted, it was only three weeks ago that she, Harry and several of their classmates were chased through the Department of Ministries by Death Eaters. Not only that but it had been three weeks since Voldemort and unknowingly finished the blood-binding ceremony he had started between Harry and Jessica fifteen years ago.

Hoisting another box onto a shelf Jessica couldn't help but smirk at the grunting coming from behind her. After realizing that Harry would no longer be safe at the Dursley household, not that he ever was, the Boy-Who-Lived had been brought to live at Hogwarts. He had offered to help of course, he was now living here, and Jessica was sure he was regretting it.

"Tell me, do you always do this?" Harry spoke up, turning his head to look at one of his closest friends.

"Every year since I turned eleven, but we are almost done in here" Jessica glanced at the floor and saw only six more boxes that had to be shelved.

"And why is this done without magic?"

"Some of Severus' ingredients can't take it and my father likes to torture his staff" Jessica smirked as she came down the ladder she had been standing on.

Harry merely nodded in agreement before reaching for another box; the binding ceremony had given Harry a few extra inches of height so he could deal with the mid-level shelves while Jessica dealt with the boxes that had to be top-stocked.

"When we're done here you and I are going to Diagon Alley and getting ice-cream. I want to get out of this castle" Jessica let out giant puff of air as she fell back onto one of the rungs of the ladder.

"I completely agree, just as long as Professor Snape doesn't accompany us" Harry grumbled as Jessica fell into a short fit of laughter.

"I keep telling you Harry it's not my fault!"

"It is too! Every time you and I are together, and you manage to get me to act stupid here comes the brilliant, ever punctual Professor Snape. It's a conspiracy"

Jessica was now clutching her sides at this point; as much as she hated to admit it Harry was right. Lately every time he did something abnormal or just plain goofy Severus would be coming around the corner, a smirk on his face.

Nodding as she returned to her feet the Slytherin graduate merely giggled to herself as she picked up another box. Setting it on her right shoulder she began to climb again, a smile on her face. Over the next twenty minute she and Harry managed to finish getting all the boxes onto shelves and were sweeping the floor when there was a knock at the closet door.

Both Harry and Jessica turned, watching as the door swung open. They were slightly shocked to see Remus, wearing his usual carefree smile. The older wizard lifted a hand in greeting to both as he entered the room. He was wearing again, a usual, tan-colored suit without robes.

"Hello Harry, Jessica, I apologize for interrupting but I was hoping to steal a moment of your time, Jessica I mean" Remus beamed as he looked at the former Head Girl.

"Of course, um, Harry go get changed and I'll finish this sweeping" Jessica turned to her friend who got the silent message and promptly bolted leaving Jessica and Remus alone in the storage space.

"Harry, he's certainly adjusting to being here, though I'm positive it is much better than that awful place he was staying before" Remus stated, receiving a small nod from Jessica.

"He likes it here . . . listen, Remus before you say why you came to see me I want to apologize for what you saw in the Department of Ministries. I never . . . I never wanted you to find out like that"

Jessica defensively wrapped her arms around herself, she felt so vulnerable around Remus. He had seen all her thoughts and feelings towards him, she had avoided him ever since.

Offering yet another warm and comforting smile Remus suddenly closed the gap between them, forcing herself to not back away the young woman watched as the werewolf drew a regular, leather bound journal from his inside pocket. It was tattered on the outside but still appeared to be in good condition. She watched as he stared at it for a few seconds before extending it towards her, inclining that she should take it, so she did.

"What, what is this?" She asked, her voice coming out soft and curious.

"It's an, journal I just wrote an entry a few days ago actually. It actually spans back to when I was seventeen and had just graduated from Hogwarts. I only pull it out when there was a major life event. I now know so much about you; it's only fair that you know about me. Though I'm sure only the first entry and the sixteenth entry will interest you. "

Before she could even open her mouth to protest Remus raised a hand to stop her, the wizard merely bent forward, kissed her cheek lightly and backed from the room, a smile on his face. Her cheeks blazing she glanced down at the journal. Why was he doing this?

Lowering herself to the floor, exactly where she stood Jessica folded her legs Indian-style, the journal resting in her lap, looking at it she silently debated the turmoil she was suddenly feeling; she didn't feel that Remus was trying to trick her so where was her fear coming from? He . . . he just wanted to even the scales, that was it. Shaking her head the young woman turned to the front page and bowed her head, beginning to read.

_Entry One._

_ Graduation Day. _

_My seven years at Hogwarts are finally and I do mean FINALLY, over! Graduation ended three hours ago and I can hardly believe it. I am a Hogwarts graduate and I made it through without the entire school finding out about my furry little problem. Though, I can't stop thinking about what Professor Dumbledore said at the end of his speech. That if you picture what you truly want in life it will come to you; and that got me to thinking. What I truly want in life is a loving partner, someone who doesn't care about my "furry little problem" or laughs nervously whenever it's mentioned. That just loves me for me and makes me laugh, someone who is real, and beautiful and smart. _

_Imagining what she would look I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with someone who's my height, if not a few inches taller. With dark hair, and at least three piercings on her ears, possibly some tattoos. Maybe my name on her arm, or possibly her stomach, that would be nice. I want her sarcastic but still loving and caring, someone with rapid fire wit. I want her smile to light up the room and I want my heart to stop every time I see her. _

_I want to absolutely adore her, everything about her. I want her to wear dark clothes, but still be refined, love books and art but also sitting in your pjs all day eating chocolate and chips. _

_That's what I want in life, my perfect partner, my life mate. _

As her eyes scanned the last sentence Jessica felt her heart hammering against her rib cage. Impulsively she reached for her right ear; she had three holes on that ear. Her other hand had moved to her stomach, where Harry had gawked at the italics word _Remus_ beneath her belly button just hours ago.

This, this wasn't possible . . . he had described her to a tee; frightened she stared back down at the book. This was, it wasn't real, and it couldn't be. Petrified and exhilarated all at the same time the Hogwarts graduate sat there, in the middle of a store room and began to laugh nervously. What else could she do?

* * *

Remus let out a small sigh as he closed his bedroom door; he had to admit he was highly disappointed. He had expected Jessica to at least come and see him after reading that journal entry. Though he also had to admit it was a little shocking, he had nearly fainted that summer of her seventh year when he saw her. Those three holes staring at him like beacons; he had known then he had willed her into his life.

But nothing, not a letter, not a visit; just a never ending silence and worry that maybe he had scared her away. The thought had petrified him through the entire day, Jessica wasn't known for trusting love but why should she? Look at who here biological parents were.

Shaking his head the werewolf let out a relieved sigh as he slipped out of his shoes, he had experienced a long day dodging Molly and all her questions. He adored the woman but he did not want to be fixed up with anyone, he had already found his wife to be.

Moving across the room he was starting to remove his cardigan when a tiny knock sounded from behind him, assuming it was one of the Order members he merely turned after plastering a smile onto his face. Crossing the room he made up his mind that he would not be roped into helping anyone, he was going to relax in bed with a book.

Opening the door he nearly let out a yelp at the sight before him.

"Jessica! It's nearly midnight, what are you doing here?" Remus couldn't help but scold her; it wasn't safe in the streets anymore.

She was wearing what appeared to be a green silk night gown over a pair of grey-flannel pants, wrapped in a black over-coat. Obviously she had come from Hogwarts but why was she here. Pulling his journal out of the inside pocket she turned it over in her hands for a few seconds before looking up at him.

"First I wanted to throw this into the lake, and then I wanted to burn it . . . and then I wanted to lock it away and never let another soul see it. Finally, I decided I should just give it back to you"

"I. . .it came to my attention that I may have frightened you, Jessica I—"

"May have? Remus you petrified me! I, I didn't know how to breathe anymore, how to walk. All I could think about was this damn journal. All day!"

Remus let out a small sigh as he casted his eyes down; he had feared this would happen. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about how it would affect you"

He was about to suggest that she just forget what she had read when her voice filled the hallway again, making his entire body shiver with a pure unadulterated feeling of fear.

"And you know what I realized?"

Raising his eyes Remus mentally prepared himself for the rejection that was coming, she was too broken, too wounded, too guarded.

"We were meant for each other, and I don't care what anyone says. I'm the daughter of the darkest witch and wizard to ever walk this earth and I'm madly in love with a werewolf"

Obviously his face mirrored the shock that was shooting through his body because the witch before him let out a small giggle and reached up, brushing a strand of hair out his face.

"You. . ." Remus faded up, unable to speak.

That ability escaping him even more when the woman of his dreams leaned forward and pressed her lips against him before pulling back.

"Yes, I said I love you, but I have to return to Hogwarts. If Harry wakes up and I'm not there he'll panic"

Smiling once more Jessica kissed his cheek this time and turned to walk away, leaving Remus to stare after her. As if someone kicked his rear end the werewolf let out a small grunt as he stumbled out his bedroom doorway, reaching out he grabbed the witch's hand and spun her around; his amber eyes dancing with mischief.

"Imagine the panic he'll feel when he wakes up and there is a man in your bed"

Raising an eyebrow Jessica's face broke into a grin, before Remus could react he felt the pull of apparition and a few seconds after that his back landed on a firm mattress, his arms full of a giggling witch by the name of Jessica Dumbledore.

Oh yes, they were certainly made for one another.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, please, review. I love to know what people think of my stories.


End file.
